The Broken Blade of Heaven
by Shadowed Mirage
Summary: He was considered Heaven's second strongest Exorcist. But, when they ask him to do the one thing he swore to never do, he defects. Because he swore that he would do anything, be anything for her. Because he loves her. And if that means becoming a Devil to protect her, then so be it. Besides, it also gives him a way to stick it to his boss yet again. And he couldn't pass that up.


**The Broken Blade of Heaven – (A Naruto and High School DxD Crossover)**

**Rating:** M

**Genre:** Action, Adventure, Romance, Humor

**Pairings:** Naruto X Asia X Harem; Issei X Harem (MINOR)

_A.N: The Naruto in this will be largely based on Albel Nox, a character from Star Ocean: Till the End of Time. He will look similar to Albel, as well as have a similar battle-style. He will also act like Albel when around strangers or people he doesn't care for (in other words, hardening his heart). He will, however, be very similar to his canon personality in that he believes in always keeping one's word, and he will act similar to his canon personality when around those he cares for._

~TBBOH~

'_D-Day_ (September 20, 2013)'

The teen heaved a sigh as he walked down the halls of the Vatican, on the way to the office in which his 'boss' worked. He was hoping that he would finally get some vacation time, seeing as he had completed nine missions in this circuit, all considered A-Rank and above, which was no small feat. He just wanted some time to enjoy the ramen from his favorite stand, which he had actually paid a lot to have moved from Japan to Rome when he had tasted their ramen during a mission in Tokyo.

The teen held a bad feeling about today, however. For him, nine had always been an extremely lucky number, and the number that fell right after, ten, had always meant extremely bad luck for him. For example, something extremely good had always happened to him on the ninth day of each month, such as meeting his best friend when he was but only five. And yet, on the tenth, which also happened to be the day he was born on in October, bad things always happened, as evidenced by what had happened only ten days ago: his best friend being excommunicated from the Church for making a mistake and unknowingly healing a Devil.

He couldn't exactly explain it, but he knew if he was given another mission to bump this mission circuit up to ten, it would mean terrible, terrible things. And he had a gut feeling that is exactly what would happen. He decided to stop thinking about it, though, as he had arrived at the door leading to his 'boss's' office, which was guarded by what seemed to be two normal males, albeit armed with swords. The thing only those in the know could possibly notice, however, is that the two radiated Holy Energy. They were two of the strongest Angels that served under the Archangel that happened to be his 'boss'.

"A mission well done, then, _Divine_ _Avenger_?" questioned the Angel that stood to the right of the door.

The teen merely gave a nod before he walked forward to the door. The moment his hand touched the knob however, he knew that his gut feeling was right as a sense of foreboding washed over his entire being. Left with no time to think when he heard the voice beyond the door telling him to enter, however, he heaved a breath and prayed for the best.

~TBBOH~

"You're asking me to kill my best friend! Do you not realize how _beyond_ fucked up that is?!" the teen questioned at the top of his lungs as he stared at his 'boss'. Said boss was easily recognized as an Archangel, evidenced by the six golden wings that sprouted from his back and were let out behind him.

The Archangel, Sariel, had shoulder-length, dirty-blonde hair and dark eyes. He was dressed in a black suit with a golden dress shirt and black tie. It was hard to tell his height as he sat behind a desk, but it was obvious the Archangel was tall considering a good three feet of his body was visible above said desk.

"It is not your job to question, _Divine_ _Avenger_; your job is to merely carry out any and all missions assigned to you by me, or by one of my subordinates." the Archangel growled out as he looked across his desk to the second best exorcist of current times, second only to the holder of the High-Tier Longinus Zenith Tempest, Dulio Gesualdo.

The teen had two-toned hair, a golden-blonde with red tips, as well as two waist-length ponytails that started at the back of his neck and were wrapped in bandages, but allowed tufts of crimson hair out at the bottom. He had three whisker-like birthmarks on each cheek, and azure-blue eyes that were covered by his orange, circular thin-rimmed glasses. He was currently dressed in the white robes with blue and gold trim worn by all high-ranking members of the 'Other Side' of the Church, especially by exorcists or those who wielded Holy Swords. The only thing that was visible under those robes was the steel collar with bits of a broken chain hanging off of the front around the teen's neck. Something that was all but impossible to get off of the blonde when taking into consideration who had placed it on him in the first place.

Sariel knew, however, that under those robes was the teen's combat outfit, one that suited his battle style that the blonde himself had developed it from a young age when he was first taken in by the Church to be trained as an exorcist.

"I swore that I would protect her, no matter what the cost was. You of all people should know that I never go back on my word, no matter what the cost is to me! I _refuse_ to kill her!" the teen growled towards the Archangel with a glare that would cause any man to falter. Too bad Sariel was much stronger than any mortal man, and that is what the teen was: a mortal. One who would eventually wither with age and die.

"As I said, you don't have the option of refusal. It is your job to carry out any and all missions that I assign to you, _Uzumaki Naruto_! As such, you _will_ track down and eliminate Asia Argento, the _Fallen Maiden_, or you will be eliminated yourself. Make your choice, Naruto." The Archangel of Death didn't want to kill the exorcist, but he needed subordinates that would obey orders and carry out tasks as assigned to them. Would it hurt him to put an end to Uzumaki Naruto? Possibly, but duty came before all else. It would simply be an evil of necessity to kill Uzumaki Naruto if he were to refuse the mission. Naruto may have a clean and perfect record, but Sariel would not allow insubordination among his ranks, no matter what the case was. His firmest belief was, after all, duty before all else. The mission comes first, even if it meant sacrificing a comrade. He could not, would not, tolerate failure of any kind. Yes, it may have been an evil of necessity, but it was what Sariel believed to be best.

A guttural noise erupted from the blonde exorcist's throat as he looked down to the tiled floor and pushed his glasses back into place when they started to slip down his nose. Both his thoughts and emotions raged through him like a hurricane, which was sensed by the Archangel, before the teen finally lifted his head, his eyes filled with a defiance that, if he were to be honest, sent chills down the Archangel's back.

"I pick Option C, Boss. That's where I tell you to fuck off! I _will_ protect Asia, no matter what the cost is. So I _dare_ you to try and stop me! And if you send anyone else after her, no matter who the hell it is, I'll tear them to shreds. All cards are off the table now… so I'll kill anyone who gets in the way of my protecting Asia!" the teen snarled. He was on his feet and out the door before everything he just said could even register in the Archangel's mind.

When the Archangel finally processed what the blonde had said, however, his hand slammed down upon his desk, leaving a deep indent, as he shouted.

"Stop the _Divine Avenger_ at all costs! He has defected, and must be put down before he can release any information! I want all units on him _now_!"

~TBBOH~

Uzumaki Naruto growled as he sprinted down the hallways, dodging under different attacks from fellow exorcists as well as Angels. Insanely strong he may be, but he was still human. He may have had more stamina than any other human alive, and possibly some supernatural creatures as well, but he knew he couldn't handle the numbers that Sariel was throwing at him in the hopes of stopping him alone. Maybe with Xenovia, definitely with Dulio, but not alone.

Naruto released a chuckle as he ducked under another swing as he sprinted towards the entrance. He ground to a stop, however, as he saw who stood there, blocking him from leaving. There stood a teenage girl, about sixteen or seventeen, dressed in a skin-tight, black unitard that emphasized her womanly curves with black, thigh-high boots. She had brown eyes with blue hair that held a single fringe of green towards the middle of her forehead. In her hands was a fairly large sword wrapped in bandages, revealing only the golden hilt. What was that saying again? 'Speak of it, and it shall come'?

"You don't want to do this, Xenovia. Just get out of the way. Don't make me hurt you." the blonde teen pleaded with the girl who had trained alongside him; the girl who was like a sister to him. That, however, no longer mattered. All that mattered now was protecting Asia; protecting the girl who gave him a reason for living.

"That is not possible, Naruto. My mission is to stop you at any and all costs, so I shall."

Naruto growled before releasing a sigh as he reached up to the robes that hid his form from view before tearing them off, revealing his combat outfit.

Now fully visible was the teen's battle attire. He wore a black, sleeveless skin-tight top, burnt-orange gloves that reached about halfway between his elbows and shoulders, a black battle skirt with burnt-orange trim that reached his ankles and was open all along his left leg up to his thigh and was being held up by a burnt-orange sash. On his feet were black, thigh-high socks and steel, open-toed greaves that reached just below his knees.

Tied to his left hip was his katana, currently hidden within its sheath, while strapped to his back was, also hidden in its sheath, a shorter and thicker sword than his katana, of which the hilt rested behind his left shoulder for easy reach.

"Last chance, Xenovia. We both know that you could never beat me in the past, even when I didn't use my swords or _that_. You may have improved, but so have I. So, don't make me do this. Don't make me hurt the girl that's like a little sister to me." Naruto pleaded for what would be the last time he talked to the girl for months.

All he got in response was the bluenette charging at him as she readied her sword to strike. The blonde knew he'd have to end this fast. Fast enough to be gone before the others that were chasing him showed up. That gave him maybe thirty seconds. Which was, sadly, far more than enough time for him to take out the girl. Of course, the only reason for that was that she relied on brute strength to beat down her opponents. And that was where the problem with pitting himself against Xenovia came in; you can't hit what you can't touch.

The female Holy Sword Wielder swung at the blonde, and he easily rolled under her downward strike and between her legs, before he shot back up to his feet. The female twisted around, launching a swing from the side with her sword, which Naruto ducked under before rolling around the girl and pushing himself into a standing position. He then unleashed a two-fingered strike to the back of the female's neck, knocking the wielder of Durandal unconscious.

'_Sorry, Xeno-chan. But I refuse to let anyone stop me from protecting Asia. She's the only reason I'm still alive; the only reason for my existence. Anyone who gets in my way from here on out… I'm sorry to say that they'll die. Even if it means becoming an enemy of the all three Factions and those not involved in the War, I _will_ protect her. That's the only purpose an orphan like me has left. To protect the one you love the most. The one you'd do anything and everything for._' Naruto thought to himself as he hurried to the exit, hearing the screams of humans and Angels behind him as he went, his pursuers wondering if he had killed his now ex-comrade and childhood friend when they saw her body lying on the ground.

~TBBOH~

Naruto growled as he ducked into yet another alley way. He had donned an obsidian, floor-length cloak to hide his appearance, but he knew if even a single Angel got close enough, they'd be able to sense him because of his swords and _that_. The entire Angel (or Heaven as it was sometimes called) Faction probably knew what had happened by now, and he needed to get out of the city before the Archangels decided to put all of Rome on lockdown. He knew he had maybe an hour at best, and he was currently unaware if Sariel had heeded his warning or not. For all he knew, there could be another exorcist on his or her way to kill Asia right now, and he could wind up stuck running all around Rome until he found a way through the lockdown. That very thought made his blood boil and caused a red haze to begin to appear at the edges of his vision.

Like he told the Archangel of Death, he'd kill anyone who so much as _thought_ about harming Asia, no matter who the hell they were. She had been the closest person to him since he was only five years old and she was but four. If it wasn't for her, he didn't know where the hell he would be. He was already pissed off enough that they had excommunicated her over a mistake she had made, but to go as far as ordering her execution!? Naruto had wanted to tear Sariel's head off right then and there, but he knew that the Archangel would beat him in a fight, even if Naruto were to go all out, mostly because Naruto was a human; humans are far more fragile than supernatural creatures after all, no matter how much the human may have trained his or her body.

That's why his only option was to say something that would take a little while for the Angel of Death to process and get out of there. Of course, that hadn't worked out nearly as well as the two-tone-haired teen had hoped that it would, but he couldn't worry about that anymore. He needed a way out of the city, and then a way to make it to Japan, where he knew Asia had been sent. The problem was in finding that way…

"Goddammit! All of the exits most likely already have guards… and that means my only option is to try the sewage system. Oh, for the love of all that is good and holy… this is the last pair of clean clothes that I have, and now I'm going to be covered in sewage. Not cool, 'ttebayo!"

The now-former exorcist let out a small groan as he began to search the alleyway he was in for a manhole cover. After a minute or two of searching in the dark, he found one and lifted it before dropping down through the now opened hole, pulling the cover back down as he dropped.

Naruto let out a small whine as soon as he landed, feeling the sewer water already creeping through the cloak and into his socks and battle skirt. He shrugged it off a minute later, however, and began silently making his way through the sewer, praying to anything and everything that Sariel had not thought to have anyone sent down into the sewage system to check for him.

" 'Spose I'll find out as I go along, I guess. Not much else I can do right now. I need to avoid fighting as much as possible though in order to waste as little time as possible, so all I can do is hope for the best… I'm coming, Asia. Just… just hang in there until I can get to you. And if Sariel ignored my warning… then I'll put him down, just like I'll put down anyone who tries to hurt you." the former exorcist spoke to himself as he walked as silently as he possibly could while walking through water with steel greaves on.

~TBBOH~

"Finally! Thank you, Lord Almighty! Final-fucking-ly out of that sewage system! I still smell like complete shit, but I'm out of the sewage and out of Rome, and that is what matters!" Naruto shouted in joy as he emerged from the sewage pipe outside of the city. As he turned around to see how away from the Rome the sewage system had taken him, however, he gained a deadpan look on his face.

"Really?! I'm like… twenty feet away from the city walls… and I just shouted about getting out. Probably _not_ the smartest idea I've ever had, but sadly not the worst either." the _Divine Avenger_ spoke aloud to himself. As he began to hear the sound of flapping wings, however, he looked up and groaned. "Is it even possible for you people to leave me alone for like, oh say, five seconds?! I mean, honestly, I _can_ outrun you! I mean, I've outran werewolves for fuck's sake, lady! And that is far from easy, you hear me?!"

The plain-looking, brown-haired Angel, however, simply stared at Naruto before raising her left hand and summoning a pinkish-purple Light spear.

"You are hereby ordered to execution on accounts of the highest crimes of treason and heresy against the Catholic Church, Uzumaki Naruto. Pray for forgiveness from God the Father, God the Son, and God the Holy Ghost in your final moments, for we will bear you none." the Angel said in a monotone before hurling the spear at the two-tone-haired male. As Naruto attempted to roll out of the way, the spear stuck into the cloak that he was wearing to hide his identity, tearing it off as the former exorcist continued his roll and pushed himself up to his feet.

As Naruto looked back towards the Angel, his eyes gained an annoyed gleam before a smirk grew upon his lips and he did something no one would have expected. He blew a raspberry at the female Angel before reaching into a pouch strapped to the front of his right leg and hidden underneath his battle skirt and throwing down a small, smoke-gray sphere. And just like that, the former exorcist was gone in a puff of smoke. Something the Angel felt was eerily similar to what a ninja might do when escaping…

"I _so_ don't want to be the one to report this to the boss… dang it." the female Angel groaned to herself before turning around and heading back to the Vatican to report to Sariel, all the while hoping that she wouldn't get stuck with some bull duty like entry guarding. She remembered the only time she was landed with that job, and she was stuck doing it with two complete idiots who slept the entire time.

~TBBOH~

Naruto sighed to himself as he walked down the empty, country-side road that was surrounded by nothing but flat land on either side as far as the eye could see. He found it insanely hilarious how he had gotten away from that Angel. Hell, he _had_ stolen it from one of his favorite manga. Sure, he wishes he had been the one to come up with the idea, but he didn't really care considering it was far too awesome to not be used in real life. And who was he but the man that was born from awesome… at least that's what the tattoo that he still doesn't remember getting on his ass says. Yeah, probably not one of his best moments when you think about how drunk he had to have been to have actually gotten it, but hey, it spoke the truth, so why's it even matter?

"Man… barely any money, no food, nothing I could sell and no passport . Just what I have on me. How the fuck am I supposed to get to Japan now, dammit?! There is no way I could get a plane ticket with the little bit of money I have, and any other way would take far too long since I don't trust Sariel to have headed my warning… and I'm stupid. Time to put stolen _Shinobi_ skills from the _Haruka_ manga to the test! Time to see if being a stowaway is any fun, 'ttebayo!"

~TBBOH~

(September 21, 2013)

Uzumaki Naruto growled as he threw up into a brown paper bag for the fourth time in less than an hour. He had lost count of how many bags he had gone through after the thirtieth. Let it be said that having motion sickness when in moving transportation was bad enough, but when sliding around inside of moving transportation, it was far, _far_ worse. He was currently cursing his lack of common sense to the Fields of Punishment in the Greco-Roman Underworld.

"Yeah… also _not_ my best idea; hell, this is probably one of my stupidest, and that's saying something. Being in a plane while not in a seat or moving is _so_ not fun! Damn my lack of common sense, and damn you for lying to me, Kakashi, you perverted one-eyed bastard! You probably just wanted to see me even sicker than I usually am when on plane flights! I swear, if you weren't dead, I'd hunt you down and kill you myself for tricking me with some of your bull crap again! First lying to me about what a brothel was when I was _eight_, and now this!?" Naruto growled to himself before he heard a bark and looked to his left side. Sat there, staring at him was a smaller than average, brown Chihuahua. That, however, isn't what had caught Naruto's attention. It was the name on the Chihuahua's tags that had.

"Oh, and what are you laughing at, Foo-Foo Cuddly-Poops? And who in their right mind would name their dog Foo-Foo Cuddly-Poops?! I mean, come on, what the hell kind of name is that?" Naruto asked as the small dog growled at him before yipping as the plane started to angle downwards and 'Foo-Foo Cuddly-Poops' slid against the bars of its cage. Naruto, on the other hand, simply let out another groan before sticking his face into a new brown paper bag. Where was he getting all of them from anyways…?

~TBBOH~

"I really need to think things through more." Naruto spoke aloud to himself as he walked down a random street in whatever city he was in. Let it be known that he didn't really care what city he was landing in, so long as it was in Japan. "I mean, I don't even know what city she's in, and it isn't like I'm just going to bump into her or somebody that knows her. I mean, yes, I have great luck sometimes, but I highly doubt it's that-" Naruto was cut off as another person ran into him and smacked his or her forehead into his, knocking both Naruto and the unknown person to the ground.

"Ugh… what in the name of Oppai hit me?" the unknown person groaned before looking up at Naruto. "You smell like shit, dude!"

Naruto growled as he looked at the _person_ who ran into him. He was a completely average looking Japanese male. He stood about average height, with medium-length black hair and plain, brown eyes. The teen was currently dressed in a purplish-black uniform with a red t-shirt under and white and blue sneakers. Pretty nondescript overall. But, Naruto knew that this kid was no average human. He could literally _smell_ the stench of Devil on the teen.

"You should learn to keep your mouth shut, maggot. Before someone shuts it for you. _Permanently_. And yes, I'm aware I smell like shit. That _is_ kind of what happens when you currently don't have a home, _Ero-Kusotare_." Naruto snapped at the teen who, if what he had said when he bumped into Naruto was anything to go by, was an immense pervert.

"Wait, you're homeless? Damn, I'm sorry! I, uh… I'll make it up to you! You can come stay at my place for the night! I'm sure my parents won't mind… they don't really mind anything so long as I don't get in trouble so… oh yeah! The name's Hyoudou Issei! You?" the black-haired male asked as he stuck out a hand to help the two-tone-haired male up.

" 'Spose I'll accept. I am in desperate need of food and a shower. I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Remember it, maggot." Naruto spoke to the brunette before yanking his hand, sending Issei to the ground while also dragging himself back up.

~TBBOH~

The blonde-and-red-haired teen let out a long groan as he relaxed in the tub inside of the Hyoudou Residence. Naruto now knew two things: one, the _Ero-Kusotare_ wasn't kidding when he said his parents wouldn't care; two, the kid was a reincarnated Devil. He could tell as soon as he walked in the door of the house. And that left him wondering what High-Class would reincarnate a perverted dumbass like Hyoudou Issei, even if the idiot did have a Sacred Gear.

Naruto's head shot up and his eyes widened, however, when the door was sent flying open. Because there stood the Heiress of the Gremory Clan, someone he had met before.

Rias Gremory. She had waist-length, crimson hair that was the same exact shade of red as blood, blue-green eyes set in a heart-shaped face, and a figure that many a girl would kill for. She was dressed in what was obviously a female version of what Issei was wearing, being a long-sleeved, white dress-shirt with black stripes, a black tie, a short, magenta skirt, a shoulder cape and brown dress shoes with short, white socks. And she looked _royally_ pissed off.

Naruto could only think of one thing to say as he stared at the girl whom he had met about three years ago.

"Yo! Who'd have thought that you would be the one that reincarnated _Ero-Kusotare_ over there, ne?" Naruto greeted the Gremory girl with a three finger wave before readjusting his glasses when they started to slip.

"You! What are you doing here, Exorcist?! What do you want with Issei?" Rias questioned as she glared at the former exorcist.

"Wait, what!? He's an exorcist!? Holy shit, don't kill me, don't kill me!" Issei shouted as he ran around like a chicken without their head.

"Well… first off, that would be _former_ exorcist now, Rias. And considering that _former_ part, I'm homeless now. _Ero-Kusotare_ over there ran me down, and oh so kindly offered me a stay at his place as an apology." Naruto explained as he stood up, not even caring that he was naked, and grabbed a towel before beginning to dry off.

"What do you mean 'former'? There is no such thing as a former exorcist, even old-aged humans who were exorcists can still be called into duty."

"What I mean by that, dear Rias, is quite simple. I defected, considering I was given a mission to kill my best friend. I told my _dear_ old boss, Sariel the Archangel, to kindly fuck off. And, for some reason I am unaware of, he didn't take that too kindly. Sent a bunch of Angels and other exorcists after me. Even a Holy Sword user." Naruto explained as he finished drying off before beginning to put on the pajamas the perverted teen who was currently ducking in a corner had loaned him.

"If that's true, then how are you here, _Divine Avenger_? There's no way you could have gotten away." Rias questioned as she stared down the two-tone-haired teenager with a light smattering of pink on her cheeks. She may not have been shy of her own body, but this was the first time she had seen a male fully naked in real life… and what was with the tattoo on his ass?

"Ah, and that is the kicker! I kind of used Rome's sewage system to escape the city… and then I decided to stow away on a plane since I am completely broke! That… was one of the stupidest ideas I've ever had. But, I kind of needed to, considering the friend that they asked me to eliminate was excommunicated from the Church about eleven days ago. All I know is that she was sent somewhere in Japan… so now I'm looking for her before Sariel decides to send another Exorcist after her!" Naruto explained as he tapped Issei with his foot, making the teen let out a small squeak. "Oi, _Ero-Kusotare_, I'm not going to kill you, so quit acting like a baby. Like I said, I'm a _former_ Exorcist. Hell, the Church wants me dead now… and that is something I never expected to say."

"Excommunicated…? Wait, are you talking about Asia-chan!?" Issei questioned as he sprung up to his feet and entered Naruto's personal face.

"Well, what do you know? I guess my luck really is just that awesome… except when it involves the number ten. Then I am fucked sideways." Naruto wondered aloud before he looked at Issei. "So… I'm taking it that you've met Asia then?"

"That's right! I bumped into her just the other day when she first arrived, and ended up showing her around town!" Issei explained before backing up a bit at the look in Naruto's eyes.

"Showing her around how, exactly? Like a date?" Naruto questioned as the evil gleam in his eyes flared.

"N-N-NO! I just offered to show her around since I had knocked her stuff everywhere and she was new to the city! I-I swear, Naruto-sama!" Issei cried before dropping to his knees in front of who he now deemed the scariest person he had ever met. Hell, Naruto was even scarier than Dohnaseek, and Naruto was a human! That just isn't right!

"Ah! That's alright then, _Ero-Kusotare_. But if I find out that you hurt her… well, you really don't want to know!" Naruto exclaimed before entering his patented 'Good-Guy' pose of eyes closed with a blindingly bright smile and a thumbs-up pointed at the recipient of the pose, who, in this case, was Issei. That is, until the redheaded Gremory Heiress made herself known again by clearing her throat.

"So, why did you even accept Issei's offer? From what I remember, you despise Devils _and_ Fallen Angels. So you accepting doesn't make any sense."

"Hehe. I suppose you've got me there. But a shower and warm food were too much to pass up. 'Sides, the pervert isn't so bad, y'know? And it isn't that I hate Devils and Fallen Angels, Rias. I was just doing my job, and the best way to do that was to piss off my opponents. You may be stronger and faster when angrier, but you give up technique and skill in exchange. You leave more openings in your form, and that makes it easier to take an opponent down, capicse?"

"Say I actually believed you were telling the truth… when would you leave?" Rias questioned as Issei stood next to her, both looking at Naruto.

"That all depends on Asia. I'm going wherever she goes. I have a gut feeling that Sariel is going to be sending Exorcists after the both of us, especially me. Asia is my one and only priority. Nothing else matters." Naruto explained before eyeing the Gremory Heiress and reincarnated Devil. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I believe that the Fallen Angels that have recently made base in this city have plans for Asia Argento. Just like they did for Issei because of his Sacred Gear. And having the _Bane of the Wicked_ would certainly help matters." Rias explained as she looked towards Naruto inquisitively.

"And what, exactly, are you planning to do to Asia afterwards? And make sure you choose your words wisely, _Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess_." Naruto growled as his hands shifted towards one of his swords currently leaned against the wall of the bathroom that the trio still stood in. He made sure to keep an eye on Rias and Issei at all times as he slowly moved towards one of his swords.

"There isn't a need for worry. Issei cares for her is all. If she were to die before we made it to her, I would reincarnate her. If not, the decision is hers. So, what's your answer? You did say your only priority is Asia Argento, after all." Naruto eyed the Gremory girl warily for nearly a minute, causing Issei to fidget due to worry and nervousness. Just as he was about to say something, however, Naruto spoke up.

"What would you say to having two new members in your Peerage, Rias Gremory? Because, like I said, I'm going wherever Asia goes, and from the looks of things she'll end up being a Devil if I don't make it to her in time. Besides, you've given me the perfect way both to say 'fuck you' to Sariel and any of those other bastards that he'll send after me and to better protect Asia." Naruto questioned with a devious look in his eyes and a smirk on his lips. Rias merely stared at Naruto for a few moments before giving a small smile. All the while, Issei looked on, just slightly confused.

"I'd say would you rather be a Rook or a Knight, Naruto?"

~TBBOH~

_A.N: The date I chose at the very beginning is actually an homage to when the first DxD light novel came out, which was September 20, 2008. I simply decided to bump up the year. And yes, the _Haruka_ manga is this world's version of _Naruto_ with a fem!Naruto_. _I don't even know where the hell it came from… I was just writing and bam, it's there. Same thing for the tattoo on Naruto's ass… I have an odd mind. Said odd mind also applies to the Foo-Foo Cuddly-Poops scene… just… please don't ask. I don't even understand my own mind anymore… I don't even know why I remembered that name from Avatar considering I haven't watched that show in like three years…  
_

_A.N 2: Also, there will be a poll up on my profile on whether Naruto should be a Rook or a Knight. It won't make a huge difference in the long run, but I figured why not?_

Ero-Kusotare = Perverted Shithead

_**Character Profiles:**_

Name: Uzumaki Naruto

Sex: Male

Age: Seventeen

Known Classifications: Human (Former), Reincarnated Devil, Low-Class Devil, ? (Evil Pieces System)

Known Titles: 'Divine Avenger', 'Bane of the Wicked'

Known Affiliations: Asia Argento, Hyoudou Issei, Rias Gremory, Rias Gremory's Peerage, The Church (Former), Sariel (Former), Exorcists (Former), Dulio Gesualdo (Former), Xenovia (Former)

Appearance: two-toned hair, being a golden-blonde with crimson tips; two ponytails starting at the back of his neck and reaching down to his waist, wrapped in bandages but allowing tufts of crimson hair out at the ends; azure-blue eyes covered by orange, circular, thin-rimmed glasses; three whisker-like birthmarks on each cheek. Steel collar with a broken chain on the front around his neck (forced on him by an unknown person). Usually dressed in either burnt orange or black, baggy clothes (casual) or his battle attire, depending on the situation. Above-average height.

Equipment: Two Swords (Unknown), ?, Smoke bombs

'Class': Saber

_Stats and Parameters:_

Strength: B

Endurance: A

Speed: A+

Technique: S (Considered 'S' for creating his own fighting style, which he started at the age of seven)

Magic: ?

Luck: SSS (Considered so for being either stupidly awesome or insanely terrible)

_Other Abilities:_

?: ? (More Research Required)

?: ? (More Research Required)

Name: Hyoudou Issei

Sex: Male

Age: Seventeen

Known Classifications: Human (Former), Reincarnated Devil, Low-Class Devil, Pawn (Evil Pieces System)

Known Titles: Member of the Perverted Trio

Known Affiliations:, Kuoh Gakuen, Perverted Trio, Occult Research Club, Rias Gremory, Rias Gremory's Peerage, Himejima Akeno, Toujou Koneko, Kiba Yuuto, Asia Argento, Uzumaki Naruto

Appearance: Medium-length black hair, brown eyes; average build and height. Usually dressed in the Kuoh Gakuen male uniform.

Equipment: N/A

'Class': Currently Undetermined

_Stats and Parameters:_

Strength: C

Endurance: C+

Speed: C

Technique: B-

Magic: C-

Luck: B

_Other Abilities:_

Sacred Gear – Boosted Gear: C-

Name: Rias Gremory

Sex: Female

Age: Eighteen

Known Classifications: High-Class Devil, King (Evil Pieces System)

Known Titles: Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess, Princess of Destruction

Known Affiliations: Gremory Clan, Sirzechs Lucifer, Yondai Maou, Rias Gremory's Peerage, Toujou Koneko, Himejima Akeno, Yuuto Kiba, Hyoudou Issei, Uzumaki Naruto

Appearance: Waist-length, crimson-red hair, blue-green eyes, heart-shaped face. An immensely appealing figure of B39-W23-H35 inches. Five feet and eight inches tall. 129 Pounds. Usually dressed in the Kuoh Gakuen female uniform.


End file.
